Rompecorazones
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Adrien rompe el corazón de Marinette y Chat Noir será el encargado de curar el de Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

Parecía que iba a hacer un día como cualquier otro, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca del propio Adrien, fueron el interruptor para que el corazón de Marinette se rompiera en miles de pedazos.

"No me gusta Marinette" "Me gusta alguien más"

Esas palabras aun seguían resonando en su cabeza, las cuales ocasionaron que un nudo en su garganta se formara al querer llorar. Ella no podía permitirse eso, en la mitad del colegio, lo unico que tenía que hacer era contenerse hasta llegar a su casa para desahogarse en su confortable cama y en su suave almohada por un amor no correspondido, pero parecía que el dolor era demasiado fuerte. No queriéndose imaginar cuanto lo hubiera sido si se hubiera confesado de frente.

Agradecía que fuera una conversación entre su amigo Nino y el, donde ella estuviera pegada contra la pared y en la que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Sin embargo hubiera agradecido más si no la escuchaba en un principio. Se sentía frustrada e impotente porque no se había confesado y ya le había roto el corazón. La había rechazado sin siquiera decirle sus sentimientos.

Sabía que no iba a tener el valor de hacerlo algún día y las posibilidades que la acepte (si lo hiciera) era mínimas. Por supuesto, ya que ella nunca había tenido una conversación con el sin tartamudear o ponerse estática por la vergüenza, él no la conocía y ella aunque intentara conocerlo debía admitir que no lo hacía realmente. Sin embargo eso no evitaba sentirse como su mundo se caía en pedazos. Nunca debió escuchar esa conversación. Nunca.

Cuando dijo esas palabras "Me gusta alguien más" lo dijo con toda la dulzura que pudiera transmitir y ella al mirar por el costado de la pared vio que sus ojos irradiaban calidez. La amaba, sea quien fuera, lo hacía y eso no lo podía ocultar.

Eso había destruido la pequeña esperanza que hubiera querido mantener que algún día Adrien se enamoraría de ella, no queriendo estar ni un segundo más ahí, se fue al baño metiéndose en unos de los cubículos, ya estando sentada en la tapa baja del inodoro con las manos cubriéndole su rostro, derramo esas lágrimas que tanto deseaban salir. Tikki trataba de consolarla pero no funcionaba.

Unos gritos llamaron su atención, era un Akuma.

-¿justo ahora tenía que interrumpir?-se preguntó en su mente molesta porque le hubiera gustado minutos antes, así no escuchaba esa conversación. Paso solo unos segundos para que se transformara porque bien sabía que tenía que luchar. Sin embargo no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, se limpió las lágrimas, pero haga lo que haga seguían saliendo.

-No, a Marinette le rompieron el corazón, Ladybug está bien-se dijo a si misma, no estaba muy convencida por las palabras recién dichas, pero le dieron valor y fue donde estaba ese Akuma. Luchando como siempre con la compañía de Chat Noir, todo iba normal.

Hasta que un ataque fue efectuado mandando a Ladybug a estrellarse contra un cartel. Chat Noir le pregunto si se encontraba bien, en otra ocasión no lo hubiera hecho.

¿El golpe fue tan fuerte? ¿El dolor tan asfixiante?

Ladybug se preguntaba el porqué de su preocupación, pero se dio cuenta cuando unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y la razón no fue más que otra que el cartel donde se había impactado era el de Adrien. El chico que en ese momento no quería ver ni siquiera en fotografía.

De un manotazo se limpió las lágrimas e invoco el Lucky Charm. Con el elemento que recibió pudo quitarle su objeto al Akuma y purificarlo.

Todo iba bien, todo había vuelto a la normalidad...hasta ese cartel.

Entonces... ¿por qué seguía llorando? ¿Por qué su corazón no había aguantado?

Quería estar sola. Quería desaparecer.

-¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?-le pregunto Chat Noir sumamente preocupado llegando donde estaba ella.

Estaban en el tejado de una casa, Ladybug estaba de espalda, ella asintió y cuando se iba a ir, tirando el hilo de su yo-yo. Chat Noir tomo su muñeca y la tiro contra el para que lo mirara de frente.

-entonces... ¡¿por qué estas llorando?!-le pregunto agarrándola de los hombros mirándola fijamente.

Ladybug no contesto y el la abrazo fuertemente mientras daba suave palmadas en su espalda tratando de calmarla. Chat Noir le seguía preguntando qué le había pasado. Sin embargo como anteriormente no recibía respuesta, solo lloraba, pero de un momento a otro Ladybug musito unas palabras contra el pecho de Chat Noir, que lo dejo asombrado.

"me rompieron el corazón"


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía porque lo había dicho, tal vez quería desahogarse, decirle lo que le pasaba. No obstante ahora tenía que abstenerse a las consecuencias, nada menos que la de un sorprendido gatito.

-¿quién fue?-pregunto alarmado-dímelo y le daré su merecido.

Ladybug alzo su mirada aun en su pecho y reprimió una risa, al imaginarse a Chat Noir dándole una golpiza a Adrien. Él le siguió preguntando exageradamente quien fue el desalmado que lastimo y rompió su corazón a su Lady para que estuviera en ese estado, pero ella negaba y le decía que ya no importaba. Su presencia había logrado que se calme un poco, se separó de su abrazo y se dispuso a sentarse en el techo, mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos. Suspirando tristemente aun con los ojos cristalizados.

Él estaba parado a su lado, observándola, se puso en cuclillas y le hizo una pregunta que provoco que Ladybug lo mirara sorprendida.

"¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad mi Lady?"

Esa sola cuestionante, había hecho latir su corazón. El mismo que pensó que no iba latir más por nadie, al menos por el día de hoy. Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a su costado.

-Puedes pensar que es muy atrevido de mi parte pedirte esto luego de lo que te sucedió, pero yo quiero curar tu corazón y te prometo que nunca voy a romper el tuyo-le dijo con una profunda sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras -¿aceptas?-le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Trago saliva y nerviosa lo miro, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio que brillaba por el sol, su sonrisa. Desvió de vuelta la mirada...lo estaba observando demasiado.

Sin embargo le inspiraba confianza, veía ese mismo tipo de ojos como cuando Adrien hablo sobre la chica que le gustaba, era amor y ella quería ese tipo de amor.

¿Esa era la única razón?...ese mismo motivo por el cual había asentido, eso que la hizo aceptar.

El pasmado porque aceptara y no lo rechazara, la abrazo feliz de la vida.

-te voy a ser la persona más feliz del mundo, como lo tan feliz que yo me encuentro en este momento-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los sonidos de sus Miraculous hicieron que se separaran, pero antes de irse. Chat Noir corrió su flequillo y le dio un beso en la frente que dilato los ojos de Ladybug y un perceptible sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas. Susurrando antes de separar sus labios.

"No te voy a lastimar"

Con eso Chat Noir se fue. Emitiendo un grito de euforia al estar alejándose cada vez más en dirección hacia su casa, ya que las clases habían terminado.

Chat Noir había llegado a su habitación sin poder dejar de sonreír, se destransformó y se lanzó en su cama, mientras miraba ensimismado el techo. Aun se preguntaba quien había sido el que había roto el precioso corazón de su Lady. Reconocía que esta situación le favorecía, pero ¿quién había sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta lo maravillosa que era Ladybug? y él iba a sacar a relucir, lo genial que era ella.

Entretanto Plagg trataba de no mirarlo de lo embobado que estaba, sino que trataba de ignorarlo al comer su delicioso queso.

En cambio Ladybug luego de lo recién sucedido, se levantó y se fue a su casa, aun sintiendo su corazón palpitante y su rostro caliente. Al llegar pudo divisar las fotos de Adrien por toda su habitación. Su corazón se estrujo al verlas y empezó a sacar las fotos una por una, al terminar de hacerlo las metió en un cajón de su escritorio. Aunque sabía bien que por lo recién sucedido su corazón latía por Chat Noir. El mismo no había olvidado Adrien.

¿Acaso había estado bien aceptar a Chat Noir?

La duda la invadía. No quería sentirse de esa manera, pero su corazón ya no sabía que sentir y lo menos quería era que Chat Noir pagara las consecuencias de su vacilación.


	3. Chapter 3

Había una pasado una semana desde aquello. Para sorpresa e incredulidad de Ladybug, que ya se había decidido a mantenerse precavida de Chat Noir, especialmente en sus garras para que no toquen lugares que no deben o sus labios traviesos. No había pasado nada de eso, era un gato bueno. Por supuesto no perdía la oportunidad de coquetear.

Chat Noir era muy atento más de lo que creía que podía llegar a ser. No la apuraba, la hacía reír y era muy romántico, ya que se la pasaba dándole rosas, una por cada día que la veía. Ladybug pensaba que seguramente la quería ayudar a superar su decepción amorosa, por eso iba tan despacio.

Sin embargo...no todo era tan maravilloso como parecía.

Ladybug estaba en la Torre Eiffel balanceando sus pies al estar sentada en una de las vigas, habían acordado encontrarse cada atardecer en una nueva forma de conocerse, ya que la identidad no iba a ser relevada.

Lo había llevado pensando durante toda la semana. No estaba segura por la decisión que había tomado, pero si no lo decía ahora y lo alargaba iba a ser peor.

Escucho la llegada de Chat Noir y como las anteriores veces le había entregado una rosa. La tomo entre sus manos e inmediatamente la dejo a un costado. No tenía por qué dudar.

Sin embargo, no quería decirlo. Al sentir como se sentaba a su lado, ella se levantó y al encontrarse de espaldas, con inseguridad pronuncio esas palabras que estaba segura que romperían su corazón.

"Mejor tengamos una relación profesional"

-¿qué?-pregunto Chat Noir esperando haber escuchado mal.

-No te acerques por favor-le pidió al oír sus pasos cada vez más próximos. Un viento azoto, meciéndose los cabellos de los individuos. Se abrazó a sí misma, un escalofrió había recorrido por su cuerpo-ya no puedo con esto, no puedo tener una relación contigo...lo siento.

-¿por qué?...es por esa persona que rompió tu corazón...no la olvidas-le afirmo afligido y ella asintió dolorida.

Ladybug, no quería mirarlo y tampoco lo iba a hacer, pero sabía que lo estaba lastimando al escuchar su voz quebrada. Se había dado cuenta que le estaba haciendo lo mismo que le había hecho Adrien. No esto era peor, le había dado esperanza y ella misma la había destruido. Las disculpas no servían, no importa cuánto las diga. Era inútil porque eso no iba a evitar que rompa su corazón.

Entretanto, la rosa que se encontraba en la viga era mecida por el viento, provocando que varios pétalos se vayan por el mismo.

-No lo puedo olvidar...y no quiero estar contigo mientras aún sigo pensando en el-le dijo tratando de que la comprenda.

-puedo hacer que te olvides de el

-Solo seamos compañeros-repuso, pero al estar a punto de irse, su acción fue interrumpida por la voz de Chat Noir.

-Espera-le pidió-Al menos dime quien es la persona que te gusta.

Ladybug se sorprendió por la petición e indecisa se mordió el labio inferior debatiéndose si decirle o no. Ya mucho dolor le había causado. Así que se dio vuelta y lo observo, fue solo unas milésimas de segundos, pero fue suficiente para oprimir su corazón. Miro hacia sus costados y al divisarlo, con su mano apunto algo en concreto, con eso se fue de ahí sin esperar nada más.

Chat Noir al mirar hacia esa dirección. No podía creer lo que veía. ¿Acaso sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada?

-¿yo?-se decía en su cabeza, mientras veía el cartel de Adrien Agreste, aun sin procesar toda la información.


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug se destransformó al estar en su casa, estaba abatida. Se lanzó en su cama, mientras su almohada cubría su rostro. Se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

-Chat me dijo que no me iba a lastimar, pero yo lo acabo de hacer. Soy despreciable Tikki-le dijo aun teniendo su cara pegada en la almohada-si solo pudiera olvidar a Adrien...

La Kwami solo podía pronunciar su nombre, no sabía cómo consolarla, porque sabía que ninguna de las palabras la harían sentir mejor. Era su decisión y ya estaba tomada.

-¿hice lo correcto? Pero me sentía mal salir con Chat Noir mientras aún conservaba sentimientos por Adrien, lo destroce… ¿y si es Akumatizado por mi culpa? ¿Y si va en busca de Adrien?

-Marinette tranquilízate, eso no va a suceder, no pienses en eso-le intento decir Tikki.

-¿cómo sabes eso?...-le cuestiono mirándola con pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, se levantó de su cama y vio el florero en su escritorio, con las rosas que le había regalado Chat Noir, seis porque la numero siete había quedado en la Torre Eiffel, sino fue llevada por el viento.

Otra vez se deprimió, volviendo a mirar las rosas, que ya habían empezado a marchitarse, al menos las primeras que le había dado Chat Noir.

Mientras tanto el susodicho aún no podía asimilar la información recién recibida. Estaba estático mirando la imagen sin parpadear, creyendo que si lo hiciera, su fotografía desaparecería o despertaría. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, sentía que en cualquier momento se le salía de su pecho, en todo su cuerpo recorría una adrenalina que le ponía la piel de gallina, su rostro estaba colorado y caliente, le temblaban y le sudaban las manos. Nunca creyó que se encontraría de esa forma.

Lo único que su mente repetía una y otra vez era... ¿A Ladybug le gusto?...Sabia que se refería a su forma civil, pero aún sin disfraz seguía siendo el.

Se fue de ahí, sentía que si seguía en ese lugar su taquicardia iba a provocar que estalle su corazón. Misteriosamente llego a su casa. Después de tal descubrimiento, no podía pensar correctamente, no podía pensar en nada, solo siguió sus instintos para llegar a su hogar.

Se lanzó a su cama suspirando como un idiota enamorado y eso que lo de idiota lo tenía, porque era el mismo que había roto el corazón a su amada Ladybug. Eso apenas descubierto llevaba consigo incertidumbres... ¿cómo y cuándo había roto su corazón? No recordaba haber rechazado alguna chica la semana pasada y la única razón de eso, es porque ninguna se le había confesado, entonces ¿cómo pudo romper su corazón?

No importaba cuanto intentara pensarlo, no lo recordaba, frustrándolo cada vez más. Por esa razón, no podía dormir correctamente, como tampoco Plagg que a causa de sus suspiros y resoplidos no podía conciliar el sueño. Por lo tanto el Kwami, se decidió a comer bocadillos nocturnos, sus famosos quesos. Dejando a la doncella enamorada con sus debates internos.

Llego el día de mañana, Adrien se fue en dirección al colegio aun medio adormilado luego de su desvelo, ahí vio a su amigo Nino y fue como si su cabeza recordara algo, esa conversación que habían mantenido la otra vez con él, exactamente la semana pasada. Él cual le había preguntado si le gustaba Marinette... ¿acaso ella era...?

Se metió al salón y disimuladamente volteo su cabeza hacia la aludida y vio su cabello, sus ojos azules... ¿acaso era posible? Y la disimulación quedo a segundo plano, ya mirándola fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, cuando su mente se hizo esa pregunta...

¿Marinette es Ladybug?

Y de nuevo su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette se quedó mirándolo extrañada a Adrien con un pequeño sonrojo al notar que la miraba, nerviosamente empezó a acomodarse el cabello al pensar que estaría desarreglado... ¿tendría algo en su cara?

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunto un poco intimidada, al menos no había balbuceado.

El negó con la cabeza rápidamente y con un sonrojo que espero que no notara, se dirigió su vista al frente. En el momento justo, ya que la profesora recién había llegado.

Mientras explicaba la profesora, el vagaba por sus pensamientos. Veía que tenía similitudes con la heroína pero... ¿era ella? Su corazón con sus constantes latidos acelerados le decían que lo era, pero su cerebro que era más racional le hacía dudar.

El motivo era que había mucha gente en Paris para que entre todas las personas, justo lo fuera. Además si Marinette llegara a ser Ladybug, significaba que era un ciego que no puede reconocer a su Lady ni que estuviera frente a él (en este caso detrás) y eso no lo podía permitir. Su orgullo no lo permitía.

Dejando eso de lado aún tenía que resolver otra cuestión y era lo de haber roto el corazón de Ladybug, tenía que hacer algo para arreglarlo. Y se le ocurrió una idea, si como Chat Noir era rechazado por causa de su forma de civil. Entonces solo tenía que enamorarla como Adrien, además si Marinette era Ladybug iba a hacer mucho más fácil.

Eso es lo que creyó, pero para su sorpresa Marinette le había rechazado la invitación para salir... no una, sino siete veces. Si le gustaba... ¿por qué le rechazaba tanto?, si era porque no se sentía bien al estar a su alrededor (luego de haber roto su corazón), también había invitado a Alya así que no veía el problema.

Su mente no encontraba un motivo posible para tanto rechazo. Sino fuera porque su Lady le había mentido sobre el chico que le gustaba y si eso acaso era verdad, entonces... ¿Marinette no era Ladybug? ya no sabía que pensar, la situación le superaba.

Así que lo nuevo que se decidió que haría, seria descubrir si Marinette es Ladybug. Aunque en el momento pensó que eran la misma persona, no tenía la certeza de que eso fuera cierto.

Marinette por su parte no podía creer que Adrien la había invitado a salir, no había sido una, sino siete veces. En otro momento hubiera estado saltando de alegría y llorado de felicidad, pero sabía que el solo la invitaba como amigos. A él le gustaba esa chica y eso lo ha dejado más que claro. Tenía que avanzar...

Ahora todo era diferente. Ella se había propuesto olvidar a Adrien y si lo quería lograr, lo primero que tenía que hacer era alejarse de él. Quería darle una oportunidad correctamente a Chat Noir y ella esperaba que después de ese horrible rechazo aun la quisiera.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien había empezado su investigación, a pesar de que a Marinette la seguía en los momentos cruciales, en donde justo aparecía un Akuma. Siempre desaparecía, lo que le hacía sospechar, pero eso no comprobaba nada, tenía que verla transformarse con sus propios ojos para desvanecer cualquier duda.

Lo único inusual que había encontrado en Marinette era que parecía que siempre abría su bolso, pero nunca veía que sacaba algo. Así que le hizo pensar que su Kwami (porque debía tener uno) tenía que estar escondido ahí.

Así que se planeó tomar su cartera sin su permiso, solo para verificar. Por supuesto luego se la devolvería, pero aunque lo intentaba no podía, nunca se separaba de ella. Plagg le decía que además de acosador era un carterista, a pesar de que lo negara debía admitir que tenía todos los indicios que podían catalogarlo de esa manera.

Siempre la perseguía y la observaba desde lejos, teniendo que esconderse si ella se daba vuelta en diversos lugares, como en arbustos, postes, paredes o árboles para que no se dé cuenta. También como Chat Noir la vigilaba a Marinette, pero en los techos de las casas y edificios. Sin embargo tampoco daba resultado y sus horarios apretados no le daban el privilegio para averiguarlo como quería.

Lo único que no iba a hacer era investigar a Ladybug, porque le había prometido que no intentaría revelar su identidad de civil, pero si era averiguar su identidad de heroína eso era diferente ¿no?

Mientras tanto, últimamente Marinette sentía una presencia que la seguía. Esperaba que fuera su imaginación, pero eso empezó a durar varios días, por lo cual empezaba a asustarla. No se sentía segura en ninguna parte. Salvo en su casa y es por eso que cada día, se iba desesperadamente a ella.

Sin embargo, un día esa sensación empezó a cambiar, ya no se sentía amenazada.

Adrien había empezado a mirarla olvidando su propósito, sus gestos, su risa, su sonrisa, su amabilidad, su alegría, haciendo sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón. Era un sentimiento cálido que le hacia sonreír con solo verla feliz.

"¿era amor?"

Pasaron días y esa pregunta en su inconsciente cada vez se hacía más presente y cuando lo hacia otra hacia su aparición.

"¿no es hora de dejar ir tu amor imposible?"

Ladybug ya lo había rechazado, todavía no sabía si lo que dijo sobre el chico que le gustaba era cierto. No sabía si Marinette era Ladybug. Lo único que sabía, que estos sentimientos eran reales y que le gustaba Marinette.

En ese día y en esa hora por fin iba a dejar esos sentimientos por su Lady y ahora los tendría por Marinette.


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug sabía que su relación con Chat Noir luego del rechazo nada iba a ser como antes y así era. Ya no la saludaba con el beso en el dorso de la mano, cada vez que peleaban con un Akuma, ya no le coqueteaba y al finalizar no la retenía como antes, sino que era el primero en irse. También últimamente había notado que Chat Noir tenía su mirada perdida, sin tener ya su atención en ella. Era obvio que estaba pensando en algo, pero la cuestión era si en alguien más. Se lo preguntaba en su cabeza, cada vez que lo miraba distraído y el miedo se esparcía por su cuerpo al pensar que eso podía ser cierto porque eso explicaba la sonrisa en su rostro.

Desesperadamente intentaba llamar su atención, esperando que le coqueteara de nuevo porque no quería ser ella la que tenía que hacerlo. Al pasar los días y ya no pudiendo aguantar más, en unos de sus patrullajes, se armó de valor y con su rostro colorado y tartamudeo, le invito si quería hacer algo. No podía creer que era ella la que persiguiera al gatito y si todo estaba invertido, el rechazo también venia incluido. Rogaba que no fuera así.

Espero unos segundos y Chat giro su cabeza, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes preguntándole que había dicho. Los ojos de Ladybug se dilataron y negó la cabeza restándole importancia, antes sus palabras eran valiosas y ahora carecían de valor. No la había escuchado. Se entristeció y cabizbaja se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-¿en qué estás pensando?-le pregunto lo suficiente cerca para que la escuchara y al mirarlo se quedó sorprendida, al ver que un sonrojo se esparcía por toda su cara-acaso... ¿t-te gusta alguien?-se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos segundos, tragando saliva teniendo miedo de su contestación.

Sin embargo, no hacía falta alguna respuesta ni siquiera lo había intentado negar y con un rojo más fuerte estaba coloreado su rostro, el cual desvió avergonzado. Se quedaron en silencio, mirando la ciudad desde lejos. Después de un rato Chat Noir fue el primero en hablar...

-Creo que ya se ha hecho tarde, regresare a mi casa, debería hacer lo mismo mí La...-se detuvo-...Ladybug

Ella ya no lo podía creer al escuchar como la llamaba... ¿Tanta distancia se había creado? ¿Ya no iba a llamarla de esa forma?

Lo vio alejarse y su corazón se estrujo, unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos ¿que esperaba que pasara? ¿Qué Chat Noir la amara por toda la eternidad? ¿Que no se enamora de otra persona?

Sus piernas flaquearon y se cayó arrodillada al techo, se sentía destrozada, no se iba permitir llorar, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza reteniendo sus lágrimas. Sentía un dolor asfixiante que le quemaba la garganta, no podía creer que Chat le había roto el corazón. Paso unos segundos para llegar al punto en que ya no lo soporto y lágrimas se deslizaron en sus ojos, lloro sola bastante tiempo, fregándose una y otra vez con el antebrazo para detener las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. No había nadie quien la pudiera consolar ¿por que quien iba a hacerlo? si el único que lo podía hacer es el mismo quien rompió su corazón en pedazos.

Sentía que se lo merecía después de hacerle algo tan cruel a Chat Noir ¿por qué no iba a obtener lo mismo? Luego de unos minutos, desorientada se levantó y se decidió a que esta vez no iba a rendirse, no sin antes decirle sus sentimientos. Con esa determinación en mente, se fue a su casa. A pesar de que en realidad estaba despedazada, esta vez iba a confesarle sus sentimientos apropiadamente a Chat Noir, luego podía rechazarla como quisiera, aunque deseaba que no pasara algo así.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette sabía que las excusas que inventaba eran cada vez menos creíble para negarse a las invitaciones de Adrien, pero se le hacía tan difícil creer que la seguía invitando, a pesar de los constantes rechazos. Sin embargo, la de ahora era la peor de todas, su conversación aún estaba grabada en su mente, había sido solo hace unos momentos y eso le arrebato toda la energía incluso para bajar los escalones de la entrada del colegio. Se lamentaba y se golpeaba mentalmente con tal solo recordarlo...

 _Marinette estaba a punto de salir de la institución cuando Adrien le hablo de nuevo sobre salir los cuatro juntos y como la otra vez la contestación no difería mucho._

 _-Marinette, tengo cuatro entradas para el cine...podríamos ir Nino, Alya, tu y yo-le dijo Adrien con su amable y dulce sonrisa._

 _-Lo siento Adrien… no puedo ese día-repuso desviando la mirada._

 _-pero si no te dije el día-le replico con cierta molestia._

 _-E-es q-que estaré ocupada toda la semana...nos vemos-balbuceo y se fue de ahí rápidamente con la mirada gacha._

Por otro lado Adrien se encontraba molesto, sabía que a Marinette no le agradaba su compañía, siempre cuando le intentaba hablar lo evitaba, ahora al menos no lo hacía y le hablaba, pero solo lo hacía para rechazarlo. En otra ocasión hubiera pensado que la razón que lo evitaba era porque estaba nerviosa, ya que le gustaba, pero sus constantes rechazos le demostraban que era imposible que lo hiciera. Al parecer ni siquiera amigos podían ser, aunque eso no era lo que realmente quería.

De pronto Marinette fue tomada del brazo rápidamente y obligada a bajar los escalones restantes de la misma manera, dejándola debajo de la escalera de la entrada del colegio. Era su amiga Alya que furiosamente le reprocho su conducta tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

-¡¿qué te pasa?!...no era el sueño de tu vida ser la esposa Agreste y tener un hámster-le replico y ella asintió-¿entonces porque lo estás rechazando?

Adrien iba bajando las escaleras despacio, al escuchar el apellido Agreste se asomó por el costado de ella disimuladamente para ver que ocurría, al ver a Alya y a Marinette se agacho instintivamente y de paso quedarse a escuchar lo que decían sobre el...

-e-estoy muy ocupada... y el hámster aun lo puedo tener-le explico...añadiéndole lo último con una sonrisa.

-sí, claro como digas, ¡¿qué es ahora?!... ¿tienes cita con el dentista? ¿Cuidar a Manon? ¿Cuidar la panadería? ¿Terminar unos diseños? o ¿tu tarea? o ¿las dos cosas? No mejor dime Marinette... ¿Qué es lo importante que tienes que hacer?.. ¿Qué me estas ocultando?... ¿qué paso entre Adrien y tú?-le interrogo.

-No pasó nada-repuso rápidamente y Alya alzo la ceja escéptica.

-¿entonces ahora le podes hablar con naturalidad, pero lo rechazas?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde Marinette suspiro y con voz baja le contesto.

-Me gusta alguien más-y con esas palabras los ojos de su amiga se dilataron y el corazón de Adrien se rompía al oír tales palabas.

-¿quién?-le pregunto sorprendida-¿quién es esa persona que pudo sacar a Adrien de tu cabeza?-le cuestiono aun impresionada por las palabras recién dichas, nunca creyó que le gustaría otra persona a parte de Adrien. Entretanto el mencionado se encontraba pegado a la pared tratando de escuchar mejor.

Marinette se quedó callada, se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada nerviosa ¿cómo podía responderle?...no era tan sencillo. Otra vez le pregunto, estaba insegura, pero era su amiga no podía ocultarle algo así y al final lo dijo...

"Chat Noir"

Ella no podía creer que se había enamorado del héroe y tampoco Adrien que se encontraba escuchando la conversación desde casi el principio.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien después de esa revelación se fue de ahí sin querer escuchar nada más. Sin asomarse ninguna sonrisa por su rostro, su cabeza se cuestionaba esas dos preguntas...

"¿Por qué no estaba feliz?" "¿Por qué no podía estarlo?"

En el camino, se escondió y se transformó en Chat Noir, yéndose hacia la Torre Eiffel donde se sentó en las vigas y miraba su cartel, el de Adrien Agreste, lo odiaba, se odiaba así mismo ¿es que no era suficiente solo ser Adrien? no, no era eso, simplemente no era suficiente con ser solo una persona.

Siempre le ganaba su otra identidad en la cuestión amorosa. No importaba si él estaba enfrente de la persona que amaba, nunca lo podían ver siempre se enamoraban de una imagen idealizada. Esa que no conocían ¿Qué acaso era tan malo conocerlo? ¿Por qué simplemente a ellas les gustaba esa parte? Marinette seguramente amaba su forma heroica y Ladybug... ¿que amaba de Adrien?

Si solo fueran dos personas... ¿No sería perfecto? Adrien estaría con Ladybug y Chat Noir con Marinette, pero ¿Por qué ellas no podían amar sus dos identidades? ¿Por qué en su momento Ladybug no se pudo enamorar de Chat Noir? ¿Por qué Marinette no se enamoró de Adrien?

Sus preguntas merodeaban por su mente, tratando de hallar alguna respuesta para no sentirse más fastidiado de lo que estaba. Quería gritar que era Adrien, pero... ¿serviría?

Miro de nuevo el cartel y como si tuviera rayos laceres en los ojos lo miraba como si lo fuera a desintegrar ¿Era posible tener celos de sí mismo?

-¿qué haces aqui tan temprano?-le pregunto Ladybug quien acababa de llegar-¿Así que mirar de mala manera a un cartel es tu forma de darle su merecido?-añadió al no recibir respuesta y ver que miraba intensamente el cartel.

-¿quieres que use mi Cataclismo?-dijo sonriendo por un breve instante sin mirarla-¿qué haces aqui?

-te vi y vine a hacerte compañía... ¿te pasa algo?-le dijo al notar que su gatito estaba extraño.

Fueron minutos de silencio, donde Chat Noir se la pasaba observando el cartel y Ladybug lo miraba a él. Cuando de pronto Chat Noir le hizo una pregunta…

-¿qué tiene de bueno el?-le dijo aun sin apartar la mirada del cartel y Ladybug se dio cuenta de quien hablaba. Estaba sorprendida, desde ese día no había tocado el tema y no le había hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto- ¿qué te gusta de él?-le pregunto ahora observándola y con su mirada mostraba como sus ojos intentaban encontrar la respuesta-¿acaso lo conoces?

-Su amabilidad, su sonrisa y no, no lo conozco realmente-le dijo-y... ¡no me gusta!-añadió quería dejarle claro que ya no tenía sentimientos por el o al menos no con la misma intensidad que antes-ya no...

-¿tan fácil fue olvidarlo?-le pregunto con un tono amargado en la voz. Él en cambio con Ladybug no la había olvidado trataba de hacerlo, estar más alejado de ella y aunque digiera que sus sentimientos los iba a dejar, estos permanecían con él.

-No claro que no lo fue...y no lo olvide siempre sentiré algo por él… pero, también siempre había estado conmigo alguien y por él no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era, sé que siempre estaría para hacerme sonreír, protegerme, animarme, apoyarme...

-y... ¿quién es esa maravillosa persona?-le interrumpió con un tono de burla en su voz y la miraba con un puño puesto en un costado de su cara demostrando desinterés.

Ladybug lo miro con el ceño fruncido ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella? ya era suficiente que no le prestara la suficiente atención y ahora se burlaba, con los dientes firmemente apretados y los puños por igual le contesto...

-¡¿qué te pasa?!-le cuestiono realmente enfadada-no tienes por qué tratarme así-diciendo lo último dolida.

-será que tengo un día de gatos-le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun con la expresión y tono de enojo. Sabía que no tenía la culpa, pero no podía evitarse sentirse de esa manera. Estaba enfadado y no podía ocultar su fastidio. Le estaba contando la maravillosa persona que pudo curar su corazón y el no pudo hacerlo.

Ladybug, notaba que no le interesaba lo que estaba diciendo pero... ¿es que acaso no entendía las indirectas? al verlo así las palabras por si sola salieron de su boca…

"¡gato tonto!...tú me gustas"

A Ladybug se le dilataron los ojos, al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras, su rostro adquirió un rojo casi igualado a su traje, llevándose sus manos a la boca. Y Chat Noir se encontraba completamente atónito observándola, también sonrojado.


	10. Chapter 10

Huyo velozmente, escapo de la mirada de Chat Noir sin perder ni un segundo más, no podía creer lo que había dicho. Estaba muy avergonzada y su corazón latía muy acelerado. No miro atrás en ningún momento, mientras saltaba y se balanceaba por los edificios y casas, sus manos temblaban mientras agarraba fuertemente el yo-yo. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que diviso un callejón donde se destransformó al ver que no había nadie e inmediatamente se agacho apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho y apoyo la cabeza contra las misma.

—¿que dije Tikki? —le pregunto apenada— ¿que dije? —pregunto de nuevo, esperando que lo que había dicho fuera otra cosa.

—que te gusta Chat Noir —le respondió simplemente— ¿no es lo que querías?

—¡No! —grito fuertemente— no quería confesarme de esa forma —repuso rápidamente desanimándose— quisiera repetir este día, primero con Adrien que le dije una excusa muy mala, luego con decirle a Alya que me gusta Chat Noir, era obvio que no me iba a apoyar, ella no sabe que conozco a Chat Noir porque soy Ladybug, en ese caso para ella es mejor Adrien, el cual tampoco sabe que me rompió el corazón y ahora esa precipitada confesión.

En ese momento Marinette quería que le tragara la tierra, no sabía qué hacer, como miraría a Chat Noir de nuevo, esperaba que su mala suerte no atrajera a un Akuma, a pesar de que no lo hiciera y tampoco lo supiera atrajo a otra cosa. Eso era un gatito buscando a una mariquita, la cual vio cómo se metía al callejón y se destransformaba, revelando su identidad de civil.

Este estaba sobre un tejado quien miraba la situación con los ojos desorbitados. Un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su mente al verla y que se revelara que debajo de ese traje estaba todo este tiempo su compañera de salón, Marinette.

"Era un idiota"

Seguía mirándola, como ella estaba en posición fetal acompañada de su Kwami, al verla era como si se juntaran todas las piezas de un rompecabezas. Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso se sentía como un completo idiota. Debía haberle hecho caso a su corazón, no a su mente y por esa razón ahora quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y pedir turno con el oculista.

Al seguirla, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, solo lo había hecho por instinto y ahora que descubría la verdad, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Solo se fue a su casa, tenía que reflexionar este asunto con toda la tranquilidad y paz del mundo. Obviamente tenía que decirle la verdad, pero el tema era... ¿cómo?

No podia simplemente con una sonrisa en su rostro decírselo a Marinette como si fuera una conversación casual...

"Sabes te rompí el corazón, Chat Noir intento curarlo pero lo rechazaste, intenté como un acosador descubrir si eras Ladybug, al hacerlo me enamore de ti, después me entere que te gusta Chat Noir, le dijiste que te gusta a él, huiste y me di cuenta que todo este tiempo eras Ladybug...lo siento me olvide de un pequeño detalle soy Chat Noir"

Eso estaba completamente descartado. Todo era demasiado irónico. Él estaba en su inmensa habitación mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, puesta su mano en su barbilla intentando pensar en cómo arreglarlo.

—Me estas mareando —le dijo Plagg al mirarlo moverse. Al darse cuenta que no lo escuchaba se puso enfrente de él, mientras comía su queso— porque no se lo dices y listo...no veo el problema para tanto pensarlo.

—Le rompí el corazón ahí está el problema —repuso deteniéndo su caminata.

—y ella te rompió el tuyo...—replico— No puedo creer que no te diste cuenta que ella era Ladybug ni siquiera lo hiciste a pesar de que estuviste en el modo acosador…era muy obvio.

—¿tú lo sabias? —alzando una ceja y el asintió aun deleitando su queso— ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Hubieras evitado todo esto!

—porque no me preguntaste —le contesto encogiéndose de hombros— además... —dándole una mordida al queso— ahora amas sus dos identidades y eso no hubiera pasado si te lo hubiera dicho.

El enfadado y no comprendiendo lo que pensaba Plagg, ya que él la hubiera amado sin importar quien este debajo de la mascara y como también aprovechaba para desquitarse su furia, le quito su queso y lo arrojo por la ventana, el cual se estrelló en el suelo.

—me acabas de romper el corazón —le dijo mirando a través del vidrio apoyando su frente contra el mismo, viendo como su queso estaba aplastado contra el pavimento. Sin embargo el dolor de su perdida duro unos segundos.

—pero, un nuevo amor siempre lo cura —repuso abrazando a otro queso, el cual estaba encima del escritorio.

Adrien negó la cabeza repetidas veces ya dejando de mirar a su Kwami, tenía que solucionar esto y tirado en su cama con sus manos en su nuca, seguía debatiéndose como lo haría.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette luego de un rato, logro calmarse y se fue hacia su casa. Para evitar pensar en lo recién sucedido se la paso diseñando y solamente se tomó un descanso, para bañarse y cenar. Lo que provoco que ya a la medianoche quedara rendida sobre las hojas en la que recién había dibujado.

Tikki, luego de un rato, la llamo diciéndole que mejor duerma en su cama sino se iba a resfriar y ella adormilada se despertó, tambaleándose y chocándose con todo, hasta que llego a su cama, donde su Kwami la arropo.

Llego la madrugada y Chat Noir se encontraba en el balcón de la casa de Marinette. Había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor era presentarse como Chat Noir a Marinette. El motivo era sencillo...

Marinette rechazaba a Adrien así que iba a hacer problemático si se lo decía de esa manera. Buscar a Ladybug que es una heroína por la ciudad, es difícil de encontrar con su forma de civil y si lo hacía como Chat Noir obviamente escaparía como había hecho horas antes. Lo que quedaba era presentarse de esa forma, además a Marinette le gustaba Chat Noir.

No pudo esperar más tiempo y es por esa razón que se encontraba en la madrugada en el balcón, el cual recientemente había dado suaves golpes al cristal de la escotilla. Estaba nervioso, trataba de disminuir sus nervios mientras apoyado en la barandilla, observaba las estrellas, pero unas nubes hacían su aparición, la cual ocasionaba que lentamente cubrieran su campo de visión.

Había pasado un tiempo luego del golpeteo, así que decidió entrar sigilosamente. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que había caído en un colchón al sentir su textura ya que se encontraba en la completa oscuridad, para ser más precisos encima de un cuerpo ¿era el de Marinette?...

Tratando de apartarse de la incómoda situación en la que se hallaba se movía lo más despacio y ágil posible para salir de su cama y no despertarla.

—¿Chat? —se escuchó pronunciar la voz somnolienta de Marinette. El susodicho se quedó quieto deteniéndose por completo, sin moverse y sin respirar por la impresión, no quería que piense que era un pervertido si lograba descubrirlo. Duró unos minutos en esa posición hasta que otra vez reino el silencio, sintiendose seguro de poder realizar su huida.

Chat Noir al intentar pararse y subir por la escotilla, unos de los pies de Marinette se entrelazo con los suyos, tropezando y cayendo encima de ella, provocando que sus labios rozaran parte de su mejilla y su cabello. Al intentar levantarse nuevamente, ella para su sorpresa lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo pegándolo mas a su cuerpo y el podía sentir su respiración en su rostro, por eso desvió la cara que se encontraba hirviendo por la situación. Tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse quieto, pero la calmada respiración de Marinette que chocaba contra su oido no era de mucha ayuda, así que no pudo más con su cordura, volteó su cara y la beso o más bien Marinette que se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran al hacer ese movimiento.

Solo fue un roce e inmediatamente se iba apartar, pero Marinette no lo permitió, sino que lo profundizo, liberándolo de su agarre para concentrase en el beso. Solo duro unos segundos y se separaron. Luego de un rato, de pronto ella abrió rápidamente los ojos en la completa oscuridad parpadeando varias veces, se removió y prendió la luz rápidamente.

No vio a nadie, absolutamente a nadie y vio a Tikki aun durmiendo en la estantería ¿Fue su imaginación? se preguntó aun sintiendo sus labios cálidos, tocándolos. Sin embargo se decidió a no darle importancia y cuando iba a apagar la luz, sintió como la escotilla daba leves golpes. No estaba bien cerrada. Dispuesta a cerrarla, asomo su cabeza por breve instante, en los cuales vio a Chat Noir caminando de un lado a otro quien también la vio, entonces se sonrojo furiosamente y lo más rápido que pudo se metió en la escotilla, la cual le puso seguro, quien en la completa oscuridad al apagar la luz y encima de su cama, se puso su manta alrededor de su cuerpo ya encontrándose en posición fetal, meciéndose una y otra vez sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

Marinette no podía creer que lo recién sucedido no era un sueño. Estaba segura que lo era, hace un momento estaba soñando con Chat Noir y ¡¿por qué Chat Noir la visitaría a la madrugada?! Tenía que serlo. Debía serlo.

Recordaba lo que había hecho y si antes quería que la tragara la tierra ahora quería morir. Su corazón latía muy acelerado, sentía el golpeteo chocar contra el cristal esperaba que fuera la lluvia que recién había comenzado la causante de eso y no Chat que quería entrar.

Entretanto Tikki que recién se había despertado, le preguntaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado sumamente preocupada. Sin embargo solo una palabra, la cual la repetía, salía de su boca con voz casi inaudible...

"Mátenme"


	12. Chapter 12

Chat Noir se encontraba aun en el balcón mojándose por la torrencial lluvia que se originó, su cabello estaba pegado por toda su cara. Golpeaba la escotilla sin parar, pero luego de unos segundos se rindió a que le abriera.

¿Acaso Marinette sabía que había pasado? esperaba que no, pero que lo dejara encerrado para que se empapara por la lluvia era una clara señal que de alguna forma podría haberlo sabido y lo que menos quería era ser llamado gato pervertido, a pesar de que ella en cierta parte tenía la culpa por lo que sucedió. Sin embargo no se iba a quedar ni un minuto más ahí, había venido por una razón y no se iba a ir hasta que lo de por terminado.

—Cataclismo —dijo apoyando su mano en la escotilla, desintegrándola inmediatamente. Entró rápidamente, ocasionando que Tikki se escondiera, él estaba encima de su cama, el cual se bajó sin ninguna complicación, ya que esta vez no había caído encima de alguna persona. De todas maneras el gatito en la completa oscuridad busco el interruptor de la luz, quien al encontrarlo lo prendió, para ver a una arropada Marinette en la cabecera de su cama.

Marinette que sintió su presencia se acurruco aún más, tratando de que no la note. Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Chat levanto un poco la cabeza para verlo todo empapado, a pesar de que no pasaba su lengua para secarse, sus movimientos de las manos parecían las de un gato. De todas formas, había algo que era más importante ¡Estaba entrando agua a su habitación! ¡En su cama!

—¡¿qué hiciste?! —pregunto alarmada— mi habitación se está inundando.

—¡Oh! —pronuncio dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho realmente.

—¡Haz algo! ... ¡soluciónalo! —le demando bajándose de su cama y el susodicho miraba todo el lugar, hasta que diviso un paraguas negro, el cual lo puso en el lugar donde estaba la escotilla, abriéndolo para cubrir el agujero que había provocado.

—Ya está mi princesa —le dijo con una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho una gran hazaña y ella desvió su mirada sonrojándose.

—Vete —exigió sin mirarlo aun estando con la cara colorada, veía que todo su cama estaba mojada, tomo su manta que estaba seca y una almohada, dispuesta a dormir en el sillón, pasando a su lado para bajar las escaleras.

—Espera —le dijo tomando su muñeca— tengo que decirte algo.

—se te está acabando el tiempo —le indico al señalar su anillo que estaba titilando, soltándose de su agarre— vete, no te quiero ver —añadió bajando los escalones sintiendo como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente como si en cualquier momento iba a salirse de su pecho.

—Hace un rato no se notaba eso—pronuncio esbozando una sonrisa, sonrojándose al recordar su abrazo y el beso, mientras observaba su espalda.

Marinette se sonrojo furiosamente deteniendose por completo, no sabía que contestarle, no era lo mismo querer eso en un sueño que verlo en la vida real. Y fue su culpa ese incidente, el invadió su espacio personal, además su corazón no estaba preparado y menos ahora después de haber hecho lo que hizo. No le respondió y siguió bajando los escalones, pero mucho más rápido, para luego correr hacia al sillón donde se acostó y se arropo cerrando los ojos.

—Mírame, abre los ojos —le pidió Chat al llegar donde estaba ella— te dije que tengo algo importarte que decirte —zarandeándola.

—puedo oírte con las orejas, no con los ojos...si vas a decirme algo, dilo ahora —repuso tapándose con la manta hasta su cabeza, sentía que si lo miraba se derretiría ahí mismo. Tenía que actuar fuerte como si no le afectara lo mas mínimo su presencia— estas apunto de destransformarte —añadio al escuchar el pitido. Esperando que se vaya al decirle eso.

—Si no vas a mirarme, no me dejas otra opción —le dijo seriamente y para sorpresa de Marinette, el empezó a hacerle cosquillas con sus garras por todo su abdomen cubierto por la manta.

—¿q-que estás haciendo? ¡No! ¡P-para! ¡D-detente p-por f-favor! —pidió retorciéndose aguantando la risa—¡no! ¡y-ya b-basta! Chat... t-te estoy viendo...de acuerdo —le dijo riéndose, bajando la manta hasta la altura de su nariz y ella abrio sus ojos, los cuales se encontraron con una luz verde que emano de su cuerpo. Fueron solo unos segundos que lo miro fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos sin aun poder comprender la situación.

—¡¿A-a-a-adrien?! —balbuceo con una risa nerviosa a punto de agarrarle un ataque de histeria al verlo destransformarse.


	13. Chapter 13

De pronto Marinette empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras lloraba y le apuntaba con el dedo índice a Adrien, se bajó del sillón para alejarse cada vez más de él, retrocediendo sin dejar de apuntarlo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados y los demostraba de una forma increíblemente exagerada, negaba con la cabeza rápidamente sin dejar en ningún momento de reír ni de llorar.

—E-esto debe ser un sueño, un sueño dentro de otro sueño...eso debe ser —se decía realmente alterada, dejo de apuntarlo y se dio palmadas en los costados de la cara ya deseando despertar— que raro...¿por qué no despierto? —se preguntó aun riéndose, golpeándose una y otra vez hasta tener las mejillas muy rojas.

—Cálmate, esto no es un sueño...déjame explicarte —le intento decir acercándose un poco más hacia ella. Sin embargo la voz de Plagg interrumpió su acción.

—Hola soy Plagg, ya sabemos que eres Ladybug —le dijo saludándola con la manito y Adrien lo miraba dejando caer la quijada sin poder creerlo, pero solo duro unos segundos y luego lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —pregunto su Kwami no entendiendo porque lo miraba de esa forma— intento ayudar así aceleramos las cosas.

—No me ayudas Plagg...no era el momento indicado —le dijo y al voltear en dirección hacia Marinette, ella estaba mirándolos haciendo raras expresiones. Las palabras habían quedado atoradas en su garganta, intentaba hablar pero no podía, a pesar de que abría la boca para decir algo.

Marinette quería asimilar toda la información...

Primero Chat Noir era Adrien, entonces Adrien es Chat Noir y ya sabe que es Ladybug y... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué ha venido a su casa en la madrugada? ¿La iba a rechazar? No sabía que pensar, era mucho, demasiado para procesar.

Lo único que sabía era que irónicamente le había roto el corazón dos veces la misma persona y que lo más probable es que ahora le iba a romper el corazón por tercera vez, se llevó las manos a su cara cubriéndola y ahogo un grito.

—Marinette...—la llamo intentando acercarse de nuevo.

—¿por qué estas aqui? **—** le cuestiono, deslizándose lágrimas de su mejilla **—** me rompiste el corazón **—** pronuncio con un hilo de voz— ¿lo vas a hacer de nuevo?

—¿qué?... ¿qué estás diciendo? —ella se arrodillo en el suelo, Adrien al escuchar los sollozos, se iba a aproximar a consolarla pero Tikki se interpuso.

—No te acerques más a ella —le dijo cruzando sus bracitos y mirándolo desafiante **—** vete.

—Vine a hablar con ella y no me voy a ir, hasta que lo haga —repuso persistente también de brazos cruzados y Plagg también para sumarse a la situación.

—no está en condiciones de hablar...vete —le dijo aun sin inmutarse por la mirada que le mandaba Adrien ni por sus palabras.

—¿por qué estas aqui? —le pregunto de vuelta Marinette, apartando sus manos de su cara, para mirarlo fijamente con los ojos hinchados y rojos— ¿Me vas a rechazar?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le cuestiono confundido— si la persona que me g...-sin embargo antes de que terminara de decirlo, fue interrumpido por una alterada Marinette.

—¿Cómo que estoy diciendo? te confesé mis sentimientos viniste a decirme que te gusta alguien más ¿verdad?... otra vez quieres romperme el corazón.

—tu también me rompiste el corazón —replico.

—¿me estas culpando? —cuestiono indignada, levantándose del suelo apuntándose— ¿lo estás haciendo? —ahora apuntándolo a él, de forma acusadora— cuando te dije que me gustaba alguien te dije quién era esa persona y eras tú... ¿y qué hiciste?...nada, me olvidaste y te enamoraste de otra persona, así que dime quien te gusta para que seamos justos, yo ya te lo dije una vez —le exigió. No quería ser rechazada sin saber quién era la persona que ahora ocupaba un lugar en su corazón, cuando antes ese puesto era suyo.

Adrien trago saliva la miro fijamente con sus ojos verdes chocando con los azules de Marinette y lo dijo, dejándola estupefacta y sonrojada tanto como sus Kwamis al escuchar esas palabras…

"Tú me gustas"


	14. Chapter 14

Dejo caer la quijada y empezó a balbucear incoherencias al tratar de decir algo, se calló posando su mirada al suelo, aun sonrojada y con su corazón latiendo velozmente, solo una cosa pasaba por su mente en esos momentos...

—¿yo? —se preguntó en su cabeza completamente escéptica— ¿c-c-como q-que yo? —musito en voz baja sin poder creerlo. Ella intentaba entender todo porque si Adrien le gustaba y ella por igual eso significaba...

—¿nos habíamos roto el corazón mutuamente? —murmuro estupefacta. Sin embargo eso era demasiado ridículo e irónico para ser cierto, pero lo era. Marinette estaba tan concentrada con sus debates mentales que no se percató cuando Adrien se encontraba a centímetros suyos.

—Lo siento —pronuncio muy cerca de su rostro—no fue mi intención romperte el corazón.

Ella levanto su mirada encontrándose con sus ojos verdes sonrojándose al instante, estos mostraban sinceridad, tomo su rostro con sus manos, rozando sus cabellos húmedos, lo miraba fijamente. Adrien al mirarla lo único que pasaba en su mente era ¿lo iba a besar? Sin embargo fue su sorpresa al sentir un golpe en su mejilla. Marinette le había dado una cacheteada, llevándose una mano a su mejilla inmediatamente al sentir el dolor.

—¿por qué? —pregunto sin entender porque le había golpeado aun con su mano apoyada. Se sentía realmente desconcertado, no se merecía que lo golpearan.

—Me rompiste el corazón —pronuncio con voz queda y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—¿ya no habíamos dejado claro esa parte? tú también lo hiciste y recién te pedí perdón—le refuto y ella asintió.

—Sí, pero cuando te duro ese dolor ¿unos segundos? yo tuve que soportarlo por días y de nuevo cuando estaba segura que de mis sentimientos por Chat Noir, me vuelves a romper el corazón y también por días tuve que soportarlo —reclamo enfadada. Sabía que no tenía la culpa, pero entonces ¿a quién se la echaba? Se sentía como una idiota, se proponía a olvidar al chico que rompió su corazón, enamorándose de alguien más y ese era la misma persona.

—Yo también tuve soportar tus rechazos por días cada vez que te invitaba a salir —le replico también molesto— me rechazaste diecisiete veces —añadió.

—¿las contaste? —le pregunto asombrada oprimiéndole el corazón, ya sintiéndose culpable por golpearlo y el asintió.

—Con cada rechazo, me rompías el corazón.

—Intentaba olvidarte, dijiste que no te gustaba y luego impresionadamente, me invitabas a salir, nunca pensé que me invitabas porque te gustaba, pensé que era como amigos —le explico— ¡Espera!... ¿te empecé a gustar porque sabias que era Ladybug? —le pregunto sonando un poco molesta, esperando que no fuera esa razón, pero entonces ¿por qué era tan distante con Ladybug? —tomo su cabeza con sus manos y se despeino frustrada, esta situación le iba a ocasionar migraña.

—No, no fue así —repuso rápidamente— a decir verdad... —sus nervios aumentaron al tener que confesarlo, pero no quería mentirle ni ocultar nada, se puso una mano detras de la cabeza rascandola por puros nervios, ya dispuesto a decirlo— te seguía...pensando que eras Ladybug...¡no lo descubrí en ese momento! al final desistí en seguir haciéndolo porque me enamore de ti.

Se quedó sin aliento al escuchar esas palabras "Me enamore de ti" era tan perfecto para ser verdad que aún no se lo podía creer, pero luego al recordar las primeras palabras no pudo evitar sentirse molesta.

—¡¿Cómo que me seguías?! ¿Cuantas veces me seguiste? —le pregunto no creyendo que Adrien haría algo así.

—Solo una vez... —declaro de inmediato, pero al ver como Marinette lo miraba de forma desconfiada— ...al día o ¿dos? —añadio murmurando por lo bajo avergonzándose y desviando la mirada.

—No sabes el miedo que tenía al sentir que alguien me observaba ¡¿y todo ese tiempo eras tú?! —estaba demasiado histérica y Adrien no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, su cabeza en cualquier momento iba a explotar y su corazón parecía que también— Adrien, necesito pensar todo esto...por favor déjame sola —le dijo luego de unos segundos tomando su cabeza entre sus manos sentándose en el sillón.

—¿Me vas a echar para que me moje en la lluvia? —le pregunto. No quería irse, no aun.

—vete Adrien, de verdad necesito estar sola.

—Está bien...pero quiero saber una cosa… ¿me perdonas?

—Vete—repitió tapando su cara con sus manos, tratando de disminuir el dolor de cabeza que le estaba provocando la situación.

Él se fue, desilusionado ¿no lo perdonaba?... no iba a apresurarla sabía que necesitaba tiempo así que subió las escaleras lentamente dispuesto a irse seguido por Plagg. Al menos ya había parado de llover, se subió a la cama, trepando por la escotilla.

—Marinette... ¿no lo vas a perdonar?—le pregunto Tikki sintiendo pena por Adrien al verlo partir.

—¿cómo no voy a perdonar a ese gato tonto?...aunque me rompa miles de veces el corazón lo voy a seguir amando-le dijo, dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro porque, después de todo aunque trato de olvidarlo, se había enamorado de la misma persona.

—entonces... ¿me perdonas? —se escuchó la voz de Adrien desde la escotilla quedando con la cabeza boca abajo con los ojos dilatados y brillosos, provocando que la susodicha se avergonzara y desviara la mirada tratando de que no note el color rojizo de su cara.

—¿n-no te habías ido?... ¿p-por qué no te fuiste?—le pregunto de espaldas nerviosa. Adrien rio tímidamente, sorprendiendola con su respuesta.

"¿tienes queso?"


	15. Chapter 15

Se quedó unos segundos, repasando en su cabeza lo que dijo para corroborar si escucho bien al ser una pregunta extraña, pero después se dio cuenta que seguramente es el alimento que necesita su Kwami.

—Voy a ver —le dijo Marinette levantándose del sillón aun avergonzada por lo recién sucedido sin dirigirle la mirada.

Bajo por la trampilla y se fue en dirección a la cocina con sigilosos pasos. Agradecía que sus padres tuvieran un sueño pesado y no se habían despertado luego de todo el alboroto que hubo en su habitación, abrió la heladera y por suerte había un poco de queso, esperaba que fuera suficiente, lo tomo y volvió a su habitación.

Abrió la trampilla, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el plato que contenía el queso. Subió por ella encontrándose cara a cara con Adrien lo que le ocasiono un mini paro cardiaco, lanzando el plato producto de la sorpresa, el cual por suerte no se estrelló al suelo al ser salvado por Tikki.

—Ten más cuidado —le reprochó Plagg al ver que su queso casi recibía múltiples heridas al estar a punto de estrecharse al suelo— yo siempre te protegeré —dirigiéndole la palabra a su queso al haberlo salvado y lo sostenía fuertemente.

Marinette sonrió nerviosamente por esa escena y al voltear su mirada, vio a Adrien de nuevo…

—M-me asustaste pensé que estarías arriba —le dijo posando una mano en su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía con sus innumerables palpitaciones.

—Me decidí por bajar —le contesto sonriendo.

—B-bueno A-Adrien —pronuncio luego de unos segundos de silencio incomodos (al menos para ella)— ya es muy tarde y mañana… digo hoy tenemos que ir al colegio, a-así, q-que mejor vamos a dormir —repuso muriéndose internamente de los nervios, encaminándose hacia al sillón, lo más natural que podía. Sin embargo sus pasos parecían las de un robot.

—¿quieres que durmamos juntos? —le cuestiono picaronamente al escuchar ese "vamos a dormir"

—No...No —dijo dándose la vuelta negando con la cabeza y con sus manos rápidamente— lo que quería decir...yo en tu cama y yo...no, no tú en mi cama...no, no tú en tu cama y yo en la mía. Buenas noches —repuso apretando firmemente los puños, sonrojada furiosamente. Se acostó tapándose con la manta, llevándose una mano en la cara al recordar sus palabras— soné como una pervertida —susurro para sí misma, lamentándose por ser tan idiota al hablar.

—que tengas dulces sueños princesa —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa al verla arropada— vámonos Plagg.

Esta vez él se fue seguido de su Kwami, el cual aún degustaba de su queso antes de que se transformara en el balcón, mientras que Marinette no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y aunque tratara no los podía cerrar. No quería hacerlo.

—¿qué hora es Tikki? —le pregunto. Al escuchar su respuesta eso significaba que le quedaban cuatro horas en las cuales, debería ir al colegio.

Había pasado minutos y Marinette aún no podía cerrar los ojos. Quería más tiempo. Necesitaba mucho más ¿por qué ahora que haría? y después de todo lo que paso esta noche ¿qué le diría en la mañana? ¿Cómo lo saludaría? ¿Ahora que eran? ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? Sí cerraba los ojos las horas en las que podría pensar se verían reducidas. No podía permitirse hacer eso. Se levantó y se puso a coser, haciéndo los diseños que había bocetado anteriormente, tratando de disminuir sus nervios, al menos un poco, lo suficiente para no congelarse al solo ver a Adrien o pensar en él.

Tikki le aconsejaba que durmiera una y otra vez, pero Marinette no hacía caso a sus suplicas y el tiempo seguía avanzando y ella no se permitía dormir.

Mientras tanto, en el tiempo en el que ella esta somnolienta, negándose rotundamente en dormir y deseando que no llegara la mañana o en lo posible que se detuviera el tiempo para evitar el momento en que tenga que ver a Adrien. El aludido ya se encontraba en su cama sumamente dormido deseando que llegue la hora en que tendría que ir al colegio solamente para encontrarse de nuevo con Marinette.


	16. Chapter 16

Llego la hora en la que supuestamente Marinette tenía que levantarse, sería más sencillo sino fuera al colegio, pero no podía huir simplemente de los problemas y a decir verdad no era un problema, Adrien nunca lo vería en su vida como uno, únicamente era su timidez extrema, sumado con su inseguridad que le ocasionaba no querer verlo.

Bostezo fuertemente y bajo por las escaleras de su trampilla, donde vio a sus padres recién levantados comiendo el desayuno.

—Estaba a punto de levantarte —dijo su madre sirviéndole en su plato Waffles. Ella solo se dedicó a sentarse, disponiéndose a comer su delicioso desayuno.

Cuando termino se despidió de sus padres yéndose camino al colegio. Estaba soleado no pareciendo que había llovido anoche. Sus pasos eran lentos producto de su somnolencia, por el cual en el trayecto Tikki desde la cartera le avisaba cuando estaba a punto de chocarse con un poste o una persona o cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Cuidado! —le aviso su Kwami de repente. Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde había chocado con una persona, ocasionándole que se cayera al suelo producto del impacto y lo era en vez de un poste porque era blando y hablo.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunto y ella tomo su mano que ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse, sin mirar al que había chocado por accidente, disculpándose inmediatamente.

Su reacción fue retardada, su voz la reconoció tardíamente, sabiendo perfectamente a quien pertenecía y al mirarlo ya no cabía duda. Y realmente no lo entendía porque tenía tanta mala suerte, al que no quería ver estaba plantado enfrente suyo con una sonrisa en su cara que le hacía querer ir de nuevo el suelo al sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban.

Su cara se volvió rojiza y se quedó congelada en el lugar sin saber que decir. Estaban en la entrada del colegio y ella observaba el lugar no pudiendo creer que había llegado al establecimiento y no se había dado ni la menor cuenta.

—Hola Marinette, te quería ver... —aun sonriendo con su dulce sonrisa de un completo enamorado y ella lo saludo moviendo rapidamente la mano, sonriendo— ¿dormiste? —pregunto al notar que debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules, tenía unas enormes ojeras.

—Sí, si claro no creas que no pude dormir por pensar en ti toda la noche— rio nerviosamente y al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo se horrorizo.

—Yo...te quería preguntar si...b-bueno... —se estaba poniendo nervioso, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero antes de que terminara la frase Cholé se abalanzo y lo abrazo de forma muy íntima estando demasiado pegados, mandándole una mirada de desdén a Marinette.

La susodicha reconocía que no le gustaba nada que se le pegara como un chicle a Adrien y le daban unas ganas tremendas de apartarla. Sin embargo debía admitir que esto le ayudaba al poder estar más lejos de él, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer en sus brazos. Literalmente. Sentía que el sueño le dominaba sobre todos sus sentidos. Se fue dejándolo ahí y subió las escaleras para entrar en el establecimiento.

Por otra parte Adrien le grito a Marinette que espere, queriéndose despegar de Cholé, para alcanzarla, pero ella no lo soltaba y la otra lo ignoraba.

—¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos? —inquirió alzando una ceja, estando muy cerca de su rostro. Él se sonrojo por las palabras dichas y al sonar la campana indicando a los alumnos que deberían entrar, Cholé se separó y ellos entraron a la institución bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia.

Adrien al entrar al salón, vio a Marinette y esbozo una sonrisa. Se sentó en su lugar, saludando a Nino poniéndose a charlar animadamente, ya que todavía no había llegado la profesora y disimuladamente aprovechaba para mirarla de reojo, esto lo hacía muchas veces mientras seguía conversando con su amigo.

—¿crees que no noto el juego de miradas y las sonrisas traviesas que se están mandando tú y Adrien? —le pregunto Alya a Marinette en voz baja observándolos a los dos.

—yo no estoy jugando a nada y no estoy sonriendo —refuto, ya que cada vez que lo miraba de reojo desviaba inmediatamente su mirada avergonzada y con el rostro hirviendo.

—Adrien lo hace...paso algo entre ustedes dos —afirmo y ella palideció.

—¿q-que te hace creer eso? —balbuceo nerviosa.

—La primera razón es que no dormiste nada, la segunda es que Adrien está muy feliz y te mira todo el tiempo mandándote sonrisas coquetas y la tercera Cholé te está mirando como si en cualquier momento te fuera a matar —le explico— Ahora cuéntame con lujos de detalles lo que sucedió —diciéndole lo último con una sonrisa enorme.

Marinette se quedó pensativa por lo recién dicho. Sin embargo si le contaba lo que había sucedido, las identidades como héroes se verían descubiertas, esa sola petición le hizo recordar todo lo que había hecho anoche. Todo. Hasta lo del beso. Se sonrojo a más no poder y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, suspirando. Justo la profesora llego y ella seguía debatiendo internamente.

—¿cómo se lo decía? ¿Qué inventaría? —se cuestionaba en su mente. Unos gritos y un estruendo la sacaron de sus pensamientos alertándola.

—Un Akuma —pensaron al mismo tiempo. Levantándose rápidamente de sus asientos de forma simultánea.

—¿puedo ir a la enfermería? no me siento bien —dijo Marinette a la profesora y ella se lo permitió.

—¿y yo puedo ir al baño? —dijo Adrien luego de que Marinette se retirara del salón.

La profesora también se lo permitió y se transformaron al estar lo suficiente alejados de la gente. Se dirigieron al lugar donde atacaba el Akuma y lucharon, mientras tanto ella agradecía que como Ladybug se sentía más cómoda y no le temblaban las piernas al estar en presencia de Chat Noir que no paraba de mirarla y sonreírle, al menos en esa forma le parecía más normal, que cuando lo hacía como Adrien.

Al terminar de derrotarlo y purificarlo. Ladybug ya se dirigía hacia al colegio, pero la voz de Chat Noir la detuvo.

—Tenemos que ir al colegio —le contesto a Chat al escuchar la petición de quedarse un rato sobre el tejado charlando.

—Solo será por un rato, quiero preguntarte algo y aqui nadie nos interrumpirá —repuso sentándose en el tejado, dando palmadas al costado incitándola a que haga lo mismo.

Ladybug bostezo y sonrió levemente sentándose a su lado. Se quedaron un rato admirando el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos, ya que desde ahí tenían una clara vista de la Torre Eiffel. Chat Noir luego de unos segundos se decidió por hablar...

—¿te gustaría tener mañana una cita conmigo? —le pregunto queriendolo decir desde esa mañana. Al esperar segundos y ninguna contestación por su parte se volteó a mirarla con un perceptible sonrojo en su cara, al parecer la había dejado sin habla.

—¿Mi Lady? —la llamo viéndola que tenía la cabeza gacha, al tocarla levemente, ella se comenzaba a deslizarse por el otro costado e inmediatamente la tomo de su hombro y la tiro hacia él, dándose cuenta que se había dormido. Estando en esa posición, veía sus largas pestañas y principalmente sus labios.

Volteo la mirada rápidamente, al tener esas clases de pensamientos. No era correcto besar a una persona dormida y trato de no rendir hacia la tentación, pero al final lo hizo y lentamente acerco sus labios a los suyos, solo fue un roce, pero ese simple contacto fue lo mejor del mundo para él. Se separó al escuchar el pitido de su Miraculous y sonrojado, volteo hacia los dos costados, nervioso si alguien lo había visto al hacer tal barbaridad. Sin embargo cuando noto que ella seguía dormida y no daba señal de que iba a despertar, lo repitió saboreando, sus dulces y suaves labios por varios segundos, mientras su corazón daba brincos, esta vez se alejó rápidamente y trago saliva de los puros nervios.

Tenía suerte que no lo pescaran infraganti aprovechándose de su Lady mientras dormía, pero si lo pensaba cuidadosamente se lo debía de la otra vez que se aprovechó de él y lo beso sin su consentimiento, a pesar de que no le molesto para nada y que en ese momento si no lo hacia ella lo iba a hacer el. Sin embargo lo que había hecho en cierto punto estaba mal, pero por otra parte eso no significaba que se arrepentía y poniendo un brazo en su espalda y otro bajo de las rodillas, la elevo dispuesto a cargarla hasta el colegio.

Al mirarla otra vez, su rostro volvió a ser rojo y su corazón de nuevo latió desenfrenadamente. En ese preciso momento se propuso a que algún día le iba a dar un beso y esta vez los dos estarían despiertos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Hola! bueno vengo a decirles algo a mis queridas(os) lectoras(es)

Primero gracias por los reviews, favs y follows, nunca crei que iba a tener tantos en este mini-fic estoy tan feliz y llegue a los 100 reviews (¡no lo puedo creer!) y lo siento por los capitulos cortos pero me ayuda a mantener el enfoque de la historia y se me hace mas facil si son cortos, ademas tambien es por mi racha de dos dias (si no se dieron cuenta actualizaba cada dos dias).

Segundo voy a estar desaparecida por varios dias o semanas, asi que voy a romper la racha (aunque ayer lo hice porque me olvide de publicarlo jeje). Ya la semana que viene y la otra y la otra de esa tendre evaluaciones y todos lo trabajos que tendre que entregar que todavia no hice. Asi que no me veran por un largo tiempo, al menos hasta que acabe con esos examenes o tenga algun tiempo libre y pueda escribir con tranquilidad sin que una prueba me este atormentando y estresando porque tengo que estudiar.

Tercero ya falta poco para el final (espero no haber roto ningun corazon al haber dicho eso) y como regalo y compensacion por lo que voy a tardar, este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho :D

Cuarto se contar (?) ah nada solo esperen por mi que la voy a terminar.

¡Nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces acostumbrandose a la luz dandose cuenta que estaba en la enfermeria del colegio y al hacerlo se encontro con Adrien quien estaba con los ojos cerrados (posiblemente dormido) recostado en el respaldo de una silla situada al lado de su cama, el cual sujetaba su mano. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció por su cara al verlo asi y con voz baja lo llamo, el abrió sus ojos y esbozo una sonrisa al verla despierta.

— ¿Cuánto dormí? —le pregunto Marinette apoyándose a los costados de la cama.

—Demasiado, ya terminaron las clases —le dijo, ocasionando que lo mirara con la boca un poco abierta y los ojos agrandados por la impresión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —le cuestiono, aún no pudiendo creer que se había dormido en un tejado.

—La enfermera dijo que era lo mejor que descansaras, además si te despertaba era posible que te durmieras en clase, pero bueno eso pasa por no dormir en la noche por pensar en mi —sonriéndole de forma coqueta sacando a relucir su alter-ego, Marinette se volvió roja y empezó a balbucear dirigiendo la mirada a su mano que todavía no soltaba —Tú me agarraste —declaro Adrien y la soltó un poco nervioso por eso.

— ¿Así que ahora es todo mi culpa? —le pregunto un poco enfadada desviando la mirada.

—No quise decir eso —repuso tratando de arreglar su error y ella rio notando como se había agobiado al pensar que estaba enojada. Después de aquello se formó un silencio, el cual ninguno decía alguna palabra.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte —pronunciaron al unísono rompiendo el silencio formado.

—Dilo primero Adrien —le dijo sonriendo.

—No tu primero Marinette —repuso.

—Está bien Adrien puedes decirlo primero —contesto ya pareciendo que estaban empezando una discusión interminable.

—Las damas primero —dándolo por terminado.

Al escuchar eso Marinette estaba a punto de decirle, pero al final se acobardo y antes de empezar de nuevo el tú primero y tener una discusión que difícilmente se acabara, Adrien se dispuso a hablar.

—Sabes Marinette, lo que yo quería decirte en la mañana... —empezó a decir Adrien tímidamente y por su parte la susodicha se sonrojaba— ¿te gustaría tener mañana una cita conmigo?

Esa pregunta la hizo adquirir a su rostro un color rojizo. También sintió que no podía respirar empezando un ataque de taquicardia, solo se dedicó a asentir mirándolo con los ojos brillosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas que para los ojos de Adrien se veía realmente adorable. Él sintio que era el momento perfecto, entonces apoyo una mano en la cama, mientras se acercaba a su rostro con la intención de besarla. Marinette sentía su cara arder mientras miraba sus ojos, para luego posar a sus labios, avanzo unos milímetros y se quedó estática esperando el momento ya con sus ojos cerrados y Adrien por igual.

Para ellos serían el tercer beso que tendrían, a pesar de que sus cuentas salieran así porque no sabían la existencia de un beso. En realidad si se besaban iba a hacer el cuarto, a pesar de que no lo supieran.

Sus narices comenzaron a rozarse y cuando estaba a milímetros de unir sus labios, justo llego la enfermera, la cual les dijo que era muy tarde y que se vayan sus hogares, interrumpiéndolos lo que provoco que se separaran rápidamente y avergonzados a mas no poder, se fueron de ahí.

Marinette por su parte se fue caminando como un robot de lo rígida que iba y Adrien se intentaba cubrir con su mano para que no notara su sonrojo producto de la vergüenza. En camino a la salida de la institución, se hallaban los dos a una distancia prudente ni tan cerca ni tan lejos.

— Marinette ¿qué me querías preguntar? —le pregunto curioso y tratando que la vergüenza disminuya.

—Ah...si...s-sobre e-eso —trataba de formular algo mientras reía nerviosamente.

— ¿Si? —le pregunto mientras veía su mano balancearse al caminar, teniendo intenciones de tomársela.

Cuando Adrien estaba a punto de tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, repentinamente la aludida subió su mano, tocando su pelo nerviosamente. Se decepciono por esa acción que le impidió realizar su objetivo y las palabras que articulo Marinette lo terminaron de desilusionar de tal modo que solo pudo asentir.

"¿Podrías pagarme la escotilla que desintegraste?"

Esa pregunta que le hizo Marinette lo pronuncio tan tímida y tierna que es imposible que se enojara, además de que fue su culpa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir como la interrupción de la enfermera y ahora las palabras que dijo Marinette terminaran de desintegrar el ambiente romántico que se había formado, tal como la escotilla de la habitación.


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette podía sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente. Se preguntaba si acaso su pregunta fue la causa de esto, pero de verdad necesitaba una nueva escotilla porque no podía estar sin una y caber la posibilidad que sus padres se entere de su increíble desaparición. Al menos cuando ya habían salido a la calle, Adrien rompió el silencio contando como Alya había preguntado sobre la relación entre ellos dos.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —le pregunto Marinette curiosa al oír eso.

—Que eres mi novia —le contesto, pronunciandolo tan natural que Marinette tuvo que agarrarse el pecho al sentir sus constantes latidos, mientras su cara se sonrojaba furiosamente. La forma en que había pronunciado la palabra "novia" había sido mucho para su corazón. Seguro Adrien quería provocarle un infarto.

Luego de unos segundos en los cuales Marinette se estaba recuperando, empezaron a hablar en el camino sobre los planes de mañana, los cuales decidieron un picnic en lo alto de un edificio teniendo de vista a la Torre Eiffel. Estuvieron hablando sobre eso hasta que llego Marinette hacia su casa donde se despidieron con sonrisas esparcidas por su cara.

Al día siguiente Marinette se había despertado, se bañó, se cambió y cuando termino su desayuno, comenzó a preparar los bocadillos y la comida que iba a llevar. No obstante aún era temprano y faltaba mucho para la hora acordada, por eso se quedó sentada en la silla del escritorio, cociendo varios de sus diseños que había boceteado anteriormente, lo que le ayudaba para disminuir su impaciencia y extinguir su nerviosismo.

Al abrir un cajón vio las fotos de Adrien, desde el día en que le había roto el corazón no las había colocado de nuevo. Las tomo entre sus manos y sonrió, decidiendo que era mejor guardarlas ya que no era necesario colocarlas por toda su habitación cuando el chico de carne y hueso ahora formaba parte de su vida. Giro la cabeza y vio el florero donde había puesto las rosas que le había regalado Chat Noir, paso mucho tiempo desde que las había retirado cuando se marchitaron.

¿Le regalaría una rosa en esta ocasión? Se preguntó y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Todo le parecía tan irreal que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar.

— Marinette —la llamaba una y otra vez Tikki hasta que la escucho y la saco de sus pensamientos— Se te hace tarde para la cita — le aviso y al escuchar esas palabras la susodicha se levantó apresuradamente de la silla.

Se fue rapidamente de su habitación tomando antes su canasta entre sus manos y antes de salir se despidio de sus padres, al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor se escondio para transformarse. Y ahora como Ladybug empezó a balancearse techo por techo con su yo-yo hasta llegar a su destino.

Al legar vio a Chat Noir recostado sobre el mantel a cuadro que había colocado, teniendo apoyado su codo y con una mano puesta detrás de su nuca, encontrándose de lo más cómodo y ella no pudo evitar que se dibuje una sonrisa al verlo.

— Te estaba esperando mi Lady — le dijo galantemente y al estar acomodándose Ladybug ya sentándose sobre el mantel. Chat le tendió una rosa quien se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

— Gracias— le dijo con un leve sonrojo, aspirando el aroma de la misma y la dejo aun costado, disponiendose a sacar la comida y acomodándola en el mantel— Chat— le llamo mirándole los ojos quedandose pensativa y el aludido puso toda su atención en ella— Prometeme una cosa —le dijo mirando esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba—Que no volveras a romperme mi corazón —expreso luego de unos segundos y Chat se sorprendió por esas palabras, de sus labios una risita salio porque al parecer ese tema no lo podia superar.

Se aproximó más a su rostro sonriendole y a cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba cada vez más de lo que ya estaba, lo que provocaba que Ladybug adquiriria en su rostro un rojo casi igualado a su traje y al solo quedar a centímetros de sus labios, le contesto...

"Te lo prometo mi Lady"

Después de prometérselo acorto la distancia y la beso. Ladybug abrió sorprendida los ojos mientras sentía que era besada por Chat Noir. Luego de unos segundos de incredulidad, rodeo sus brazos en su cuello y entrelazo sus dedos en su cabello, mientras se besaban la transformación de Chat Noir iba desapareciendo y luego de unos segundos la trasformación de Ladybug hacia lo mismo.

Plagg ya se había ido rápidamente ahí, lamentando que no había podido tomar su amado queso ya que este se encontraba justo en el medio de las mostraciones de afecto.

— Ten pude tomar un poco —le dijo Tikki tendiéndole el pedazo de queso y por su parte el la miraba con los ojos brillosos.

— ¿Sabías que te amo? —le dijo y en el rostro de Tikki apareció un sonrojo imperceptible, pero al notar que esas palabras iban dirigida al alimento, la mano de la Kwami se movio sola, ocasionando que chocara contra el queso y se deslizara de las manos de Plagg quien estaba a punto de darle una mordida.

El cual veía en cámara lenta como el queso caía, hasta chocar contra el pavimento.

— Mi queso —pronuncio con voz queda sin apartar la mirada de abajo, aun sin poder creerlo.

— ¿quieres una galleta?...son de queso — le dijo Tikki luego de unos segundos ofreciéndola, arrepentida por lo que hizo, Plagg la miro desconfiado pero acepto. Sin embargo al hincar su diente, se llevó una increíble decepción, ocasionando que se encuentre triste y con el corazón roto al estar mordiendo la supuesta galleta de queso y lo era porque no tenia ese sabor.

Entretanto Adrien habia puesto su mano en la cintura de Marinette y así profundizar el beso, los cuales sentían como si millones de fuegos artificiales estallaban en su interior. Y en ese lugar con vista a la magnífica Torre Eiffel se encontraban el par de jóvenes demostrándose su amor y prometiéndose nunca más romperse el corazón.

Porque ellos estaban seguros de que jamás se iban a lastimar y que su historia de ser todo unos rompecorazones había terminado.

* * *

Bueno...este es el final del fic...*despues de decir eso corre por su vida*

Lo tengo hace mucho al final, hace como una semana atras o un poco mas y cada vez que lo leia no me convencia, despues me convencio y ahora no, asi que decidi publicarlo porque no iba a escribir otro, o lo iba a dejar en espera para que acumule telarañas jeje y que de nuevo me convenza.

Y ahora es momento de agradecimientos porque de verdad le doy las gracias a mis queridas/os lectoras/es por los reviews, favs y follows, ame cada comentario, me daban ganas de seguir escribiendo y me recordaban que tenia que escribir. (de verdad soy de olvidarme que tengo proyectos que no termine y los comentarios me hacen recordar...soy un desastre)

Me entristece terminar el fic, por una parte no queria darle final pero por otra ya tenia que hacerlo (lo habia planeado hace mucho solo que lo alargue)

Como dato curioso esta historia iba a ser un one-shot pero al final me anime a escribir una mini historia y salio esto, ahora me es imposible imaginarlo como one-shot XD.

Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia y espero que no se decepcionen con esta especie de final.

Si quieren lean mis otras historias y nos estaremos leyendo en otra oportunidad :D


End file.
